


Сезон дождей

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Департамент экологической безопасности предупреждает: находиться на улице без средств индивидуальной защиты при высоком уровне опасности дольше пяти минут вредно для здоровья, дольше получаса — опасно для жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезон дождей

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Мэй_Чен, Амариллис Л  
> написано на «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Seirin Team

«Станция «Нисигахара». Уровень опасности — высокий. Уважаемые пассажиры, при выходе из метрополитена не забудьте воспользоваться средствами индивидуальной защиты».

Хьюга вздохнул, натянул противогаз и вышел из вагона. Очки неприятно впились в переносицу, но поправить их было некогда: толпа возвращающихся с работы саларименов обступила его со всех сторон и стремительно потянула к эскалатору.

«Уровень опасности — высокий», — опять заботливо предупредило мигающее табло на пропускном пункте, и Хьюга, запнувшись, втиснулся на ступеньку. Парень перед ним демонстративно сжимал противогаз в руке — явно пытался произвести впечатление на девушку рядом в хорошенькой розовой маске: новейшая разработка минимальный размер, максимальная защита, идеальная красота или как там было в рекламе — но на середине пути всё-таки сдался. Сюда уже проникал воздух улицы, и никакая девушка не стоила того, чтобы этим дышать.

Хьюга проверил индикатор на своём противогазе — девятнадцать, как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до дома, но завтра опять придётся менять. Было бы неплохо купить полный изолирующий, но кислородные баллоны стоили дорого, а Хьюга недавно потратил все деньги на операцию для матери, так что приходилось экономить и пользоваться всяким изношенным старьём с тяжеленной фильтровальной коробкой, которая делала его похожим на мутанта-свинью.

Эскалатор достиг вершины, толпа саларименов снова превратилась в единый поток, загремело последнее предупреждение: «Уровень опасности — высокий!», идущие впереди парень с девушкой в розовой маске бестолково засуетились… и растворились в серой темноте.

— Эй, с дороги! — мимо пробежала какая-то тень и запрыгнула в другую тень с ярко-жёлтой мигалкой. Такси.

Хьюга покрепче перехватил портфель — количество уличных краж в последние годы увеличилось почти в двести раз — и свернул направо, стараясь держаться точно мигающей тротуарной разметки. Пятьдесят три огонька, светофор, огромный неоновый баннер «А ты уже купил самый модный противогаз в этом сезоне?», тусклый свет комбини за углом, и он дома.

Июнь, пятница, шесть вечера, семь лет с тех пор, когда в это время последний раз было светло.

В комбини не протолкнуться — до сезона дождей оставалось меньше двух недель, а потом на улицу без защитного костюма выйти будет нельзя. У Хьюги защитного костюма не было, зато был мешок риса, ящик рыбных консервов, пиво и десятки фильмов, которые давно хотелось посмотреть, — вынужденный отпуск казался не таким уж и плохим. Поэтому он, глядя, как две старушки выхватывают друг у друга пакет якобы экологически чистой кураги, пробил булку с упаковкой быстрорастворимой лапши и поспешил домой.

Индикатор противогаза предупреждающе заморгал — шестнадцать, а Хьюге ещё надо было обойти несколько домов. Можно, конечно, ускорить шаг, но тогда воздуха будет расходоваться больше, и фильтр точно закончится до того, как Хьюга попадёт домой. А можно срезать дорогу, но так он не делал уже давно. Потому что эта дорога проходила через старую баскетбольную площадку.

За семь лет площадка почти не изменилась. Изменился сам баскетбол, который теперь стал игрой исключительно для богатых.

Повинуясь неожиданной глупой, даже опасной, прихоти, Хьюга снял перчатку и провёл рукой по столбу с кольцом — надо будет потом её продезинфицировать дважды, и желание взять мяч, пробежаться по площадке, забросить трёхочковый, чёрт возьми, стало почти нестерпимым. Нереальное желание — оставшегося фильтра не хватит даже для того, чтобы сходить за мячом, да и кольцо в таком смоге не видно. Хьюга глубоко вздохнул — десять — развернулся в сторону дома… и споткнулся. Внизу было что-то мягкое и тёмное. Хьюга присел. Внизу лежал человек. Без противогаза, маски, респиратора — без ничего. Хьюга попятился. Человек без противогаза при высоком уровне опасности…

«Он наверняка уже мёртв». — Хьюга всё-таки сорвался на бег. — «Он наверняка уже мёртв, у меня нет второго противогаза, нет времени разбираться с полицией, нет лишних кислородных баллонов, чтобы притащить его к себе домой, нет…»

Пять.

Хьюга остановился, отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху и вернулся к столбу.

Четыре.

Лежащий на асфальте человек дышал. Скорая приедет не раньше чем через полчаса — ждать здесь слишком опасно.

Три.

Это был парень почти в два метра ростом, слишком тяжёлый — Хьюга, попытавшись поднять его себе на спину, едва не рухнул на землю сам.

Два.

«Надо будет походить в тренажёрку на работе, там хотя бы кислород бесплатный», — отстранённо подумал Хьюга, подхватил парня под грудь и волоком потащил его по земле. Наверняка, отобьёт ему всё, что можно, но сам Хьюга, скажи ему выбирать между смертью от интоксикации и парой синяков на ногах, без колебаний выбрал бы второе.

Один.

Баскетбольная площадка осталась позади. Нужно лишь завернуть за угол, и он окажется дома…

Ноль.

Индикатор вспыхнул красным и погас, а в нос хлынул тошнотворный смрад. В глазах защипало, и Хьюга закашлялся. «Находиться на улице без средств индивидуальной защиты при высоком уровне опасности дольше пяти минут — вредно для здоровья, дольше получаса — опасно для жизни», — ласковый голос утренней телеведущей лился в уши словно был внутри черепной коробки, и Хьюга, испугавшись, что уже начинает бредить, стал тянуть сильнее. Метр, два, три, открыть калитку, подтащить парня к дверям, достать ключ, открыть дверь…

Хьюга стянул противогаз, и его едва не стошнило прямо у порога. На тумбе у входа стояла специально приготовленная бутылка воды, и он жадно выпил половину, а оставшуюся — вылил себе на голову. Глаза по-прежнему резало, но сознание немного прояснилось. Хьюга принюхался: кажется, пока он затаскивал парня в дом, много ядовитого воздуха внутрь попасть не успело. А парень… Парень по-прежнему мерно дышал и вроде как умирать пока не собирался.

Хьюга перевёл дух и начал быстро раздеваться. Стащив с себя всю одежду и свалив её на пол, он взглянул на парня, вздохнул и начал раздевать его тоже. Брюки, как и следовало ожидать, оказались грязными и порванными, зато пиджак и рубашка, если присмотреться, выглядели довольно дорогими — версия Хьюги о том, что он спасает незадачливого бездомного, которых в последнее время появлялось всё больше и больше, с треском провалилась. Но думать об этом сейчас было некогда, поэтому он стянул носки и трусы и включил дезинфектор. Противно завоняло хлоркой, но сейчас этому запаху Хьюга был несказанно рад.

Спустя положенные двадцать минут он закинул одежду в стиральный отсек, подхватил парня и, покачиваясь, занёс его в сам дом.

На вешалке висели заботливо приготовленные полотенца, Хьюга обернулся одним из них, накинул на парня второе и, включив кислородный обогатитель, устало сел прямо на пол, доставая из портфеля смартфон.

Скорая добралась до дома Хьюги только через сорок минут: в последнее время они едва успевали даже подбирать трупы — вколола парню что-то от интоксикации и уехала обратно. Больницы и так были переполнены, поэтому для тех, у кого не было медицинской страховки или денег, путь в них был закрыт. Денег у Хьюги не было, до приезда скорой он обыскал все карманы спасённого парня — страховки тоже не нашлось, только бейдж с именем.

«И откуда ты на мою голову взялся, Киёши Теппей?»

Хьюга отложил бейдж в сторону и покосился на своего нового знакомого. Киёши. Тот с довольным, серьёзно, довольным, выражением лица лежал на диване и иррационально раздражал. В новостях про Китай постоянно показывали, как люди, надышавшись ядовитыми парами, в муках корчились на земле, пытаясь выблевать свои внутренности, как дети из бедных деревень размазывали по щекам кровавые слёзы, а женщины рожали трёхногих и шестипалых младенцев. Киёши же выглядел так, будто просто спал.

— Только попробуй умереть! — Хьюга легонько толкнул его в плечо, и тот, причмокнув, повернулся на бок.

«Это же хороший знак?» — с основами безопасности у Хьюги всегда дела обстояли плохо: последний ежегодный зачёт он, например, сдал с третьей попытки, и то потому, что Рико пригрозила разбить все его коллекционные статуэтки, если он и в этот раз провалится. А ещё она говорила, что когда человека тошнит, его необходимо повернуть на бок. Или это говорила сэнсей по безопасности, которая выдавала свою монобровь за радиационную мутацию и обещала взыскать с китайской rоммунистической партии компенсацию морального вреда? Хотя какая разница: заблевать ему диван Киёши вроде как не собирался.

Хьюга вздохнул и снова взялся за смартфон. Спустя пятнадцать минут он убедился, что, если верить «Yahoo», Киёши уже должен быть давно мёртв. Потому что по запросу «человек на отравленном воздухе без сознания больше часа» поиск выдавал только фотографии вспухших трупов, сайты похоронных бюро и Будду. «Google» же скромно молчал и пытался подсунуть видео с котиками. Впрочем, в последние несколько лет «Google» на всё отвечал котиками: сломался или окончательно превратился в самостоятельный искусственный интеллект, никто не знал. Об Америке вообще не особенно распространялись в новостях.

Можно было позвонить Рико, но она как раз недавно вернулась с суточной смены и сейчас наверняка спала. Сотрудники скорой помощи ничего серьёзного вроде как не обнаружили, да и сам Киёши не был похож на умирающего, так что беспокоить Рико не стоило — Хьюга вбил в поиск «симптомы интоксикации высокий уровень опасности» и стал читать.

Дышал Киёши спокойно и ровно, пульс у него был почти идеальный, семьдесят семь, Хьюга специально измерил. Дальше в статье рекомендовалось обратить внимание на цвет глазного белка и проверить реакцию зрачков на свет, и Хьюга, немного поколебавшись, аккуратно развернул Киёши к себе, наклонился, положил руку на щёку и… Киёши распахнул глаза.

«Белки чистые», — машинально отметил Хьюга и моргнул. Киёши моргнул в ответ.

Так витиевато Хьюга не ругался со студенческих баскетбольных тренировок.

Киёши как будто всё было нипочём: он уселся на диване и теперь равнодушно осматривал комнату, совсем не стесняясь, что из одежды на нём только полотенце, которое к тому же сползло. Хьюга при виде этого почувствовал, как жар невольно разливается по кончикам ушей. В конце концов, если приглядеться, то он был очень даже ничего…

— Ты мой бойфренд? — Киёши ткнул в него пальцем, и Хьюга подавился слюной. Кажется, он притащил к себе домой сумасшедшего.

— Ты валялся без сознания на баскетбольной площадке, а я подобрал тебя.

— А, понятно, — Киёши скрестил по-турецки ноги и задумчиво разглядывал потолок. — Значит, я спортсмен?

У Хьюги задёргался глаз. Вообще-то предполагалось, что, очнувшись, этот Киёши позвонит своим родственникам или друзьям, и те увезут его домой, в больницу — куда угодно, подальше отсюда.

— Слушай, откуда мне знать, спортсмен ты или нет?

— Ну раз ты тоже был на баскетбольной площадке, мы, наверно, вместо играли.

— Нет, — а вот это уже пугало. — Ты не мой бойфренд, друг или приятель, мы никогда вместе не играли в баскетбол, я вообще сегодня впервые тебя увидел!

— Ладно, — Киёши как будто бы погрустнел. — Но тогда кто я?

 

***

— Надеюсь, ты выдернул меня из постели посреди жаркого, страстного секса не только ради того, чтобы познакомить со своим новым парнем?

Хьюга едва не подавился чаем и закашлялся: похоже, сегодня все вокруг сговорились довести его до внезапной и крайне глупой смерти.

Голый Шоичи стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, крутил на пальце связку с ключами и ехидно улыбался. И как Хьюга мог забыть, что он любил входить прежде, чем звонить?

— Я выдернул тебя из жаркого скучного офиса, где ты строчил очередную жёлтую статейку, — фыркнул Хьюга, вытирая ладонью подбородок, и кинул в него полотенцем. — И это не мой парень, я же говорил.

Шоичи хмыкнул и, обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, уселся в кресло.

— Говорил. А теперь расскажешь в подробностях.

Всё-таки одной из хороших черт Шоичи было… Впрочем, нет, хороших черт у Шоичи не было, излишнее любопытство Хьюга таковой не считал. Хотя именно благодаря любопытству они и познакомились. Хьюга тогда блуждал по университету в поисках нужной аудитории, переругиваясь по телефону со старостой, которая сначала вообще едва не отправила всю группу в другой корпус, и натолкнулся на Шоичи. В прямом смысле натолкнулся, так, что смартфон вылетел из руки, а очки слетели с носа, и Хьюга только чудом их поймал. Когда же он нацепил очки на место и уже готов был высказать всё, что думает об идиотах, носящихся по коридорам, идиот держал в руках его смартфон и с интересом разглядывал заставку. С логотипом «Лейкерс». А ещё идиот оказался вице-капитаном университетской сборной, студентом второго курса юридического факультета и просто Имаёши Шоичи. Поэтому уже на следующий день после столкновения Хьюга обнаружил себя подающим заявление о вступлении в университетский баскетбольный клуб, а через месяц — с задранными ногами в постели Шоичи. Ни о чём из этого Хьюга не жалел. И хотя в итоге с Шоичи они расстались, так и не начав толком встречаться: Хьюга на четыре года увяз в выматывающих отношениях с «сестрёнкой Лео», барменом из местного гей-бара и атакующим защитником университета-соперника, а Шоичи вообще ни с кем не хотел иметь серьёзных отношений и увлёкся политическим обозрением — своеобразными друзьями они оставались до сих пор. Дольше Хьюга дружил только с Изуки и Рико, а это кое-что да значило.

И теперь он очень надеялся, что Шоичи сможет ему помочь. Он, как и ожидалось, не мог не заинтересоваться.ничего не помнящим парнем в дорогом костюме, валяющемся на баскетбольной площадке без противогаза,

— А нет подробностей. Он знает, как пользоваться посудой, что чай — это чай, баскетбольные правила, кстати, тоже знает, но не помнит, ни как его зовут, ни кто он вообще такой, — Хьюга пожал плечами. — И если тебе это чем-то поможет: он не любит растворимую лапшу, зато помнит, что обожает дораяки.

— Растворимую лапшу, по-моему, вообще никто не любит, чего тут удивительного.

Хьюга недовольно покосился на Шоичи, но тот, навалившись на подлокотник кресла, старательно излучал доброжелательность и внимание.

Ни одной положительной черты, точно.

— А ещё он постоянно хочет спать, — словно в подтверждение этих слов Киёши на диване завозился и засопел в спинку. — Но это, наверно, последствия интоксикации. Или действия препарата, который ему скорая вколола.

— И? Позвони Айде-сан, она в этом лучше разбирается, — Шоичи зевнул. — От меня-то ты, что хочешь?

— Пробей его по своим каналам. Не мог же он взяться из ниоткуда.

— Я — простой и скромный журналист и, как ты сам сказал, всего лишь пописываю жёлтые статейки, — Шоичи развёл руками. — Позвони в полицию.

Вот скотина.

— За простыми и скромным журналистами не гоняются якудза, потому что они разоблачили бывшего мэра Синдзюку.

— А не надо было подтасовывать результаты выборов, — Шоичи широко улыбнулся. — К тому же, как видишь, связей в якудза у меня точно нет.

— Зато есть в полиции. А если я туда обращусь, то они в лучшем случае скажут разбираться самому, в худшем — решат, что этот парень — бездомный, зарегистрируют меня в качестве опекуна и заставят оплачивать все медицинские расходы.

— Да ты эгоист, — пощёлкал языком Шоичи и усмехнулся. — Между прочим, благотворительность сейчас в моде.

— В общем, держи, — Хьюга кинул ему бейдж. — Я же знаю: ты заинтересовался.

— Да с чего ты взя… — Шоичи развернул к себе бейдж и запнулся. Хьюга мог поклясться, что на мгновенье на его лице отразилось удивление. Которое, впрочем, тут же сменилось дежурной улыбкой.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Откуда бы? — Шоичи задумчиво постучал бейджем по губам, а потом встал, обошёл диван и, прислонившись к спинке, стал внимательно разглядывать Киёши. Потом вынес вердикт:

— А он ничего. Пожалуй, я всё-таки помогу тебе. Из чувства прекрасного.

— У тебя его нет, — буркнул Хьюга. Поведение Шоичи казалось неестественным, а то, как он разглядывал Киёши, — откровенно ему не нравилось.

— Ты слишком напряжён, Джунпей, — Шоичи вдруг оказался у него за спиной и теперь дышал в ухо и обводил пальцем выступающий позвонок на шее. — Тебе определённо нужно расслабиться.

Они были своеобразными друзьями, да, а последний раз секс у Хьюги случился больше месяца назад, и в любое другое время он бы согласился, но — он кинул взгляд на спящего Киёши — не сегодня.

— Мы не одни, — и, пресекая возможные возражения, добавил: — У меня не хватит кислородных баллонов на две комнаты и на такую, эм, физическую активность.

— Ну ладно, в другой раз, — демонстративно печально вздохнул Шоичи и ушёл в стиральный отсек.

Вернулся он оттуда через десять минут явно недовольный, и Хьюга, глядя на его мятый пиджак, прекрасно понимал почему.

— Тебе стоит купить нормальную дезинфицирующую машину. — Шоичи попытался перед зеркалом хотя бы немного разгладить складки, но у него предсказуемо ничего не получилось.

— Утюг?

Шоичи махнул рукой:

— Всё равно домой, — поправил горловину водолазки и быстро набрал что-то на смартфоне. — Вот, на противогаз и всё необходимое должно хватить. Потом отдашь, с процентами. Или с чем-нибудь другим.

— Шоичи?

— Благотворительность сейчас в моде, — подмигнул он, натянул противогаз и вышел.

А Хьюга смотрел на пришедшее сообщение о зачислении на его счёт пятидесяти тысяч йен и думал, что сегодня был, пожалуй, самый странный день за последние несколько лет. Или вообще в жизни.

Чем-чем, а благотворительностью Шоичи никогда не занимался.

***

Хьюга проснулся оттого, что на него смотрели. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Киёши лежит на боку, упёршись локтем в диван, внимательно разглядывает его. И сейчас, кажется, заметил, что он уже не спит.

— О! Доброе утро, Хьюга-сан.

— Можно просто Хьюга, — буркнул он, потирая глаза и нашаривая на полу очки. На футоне он не спал очень давно и теперь вовсе не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Хотя Киёши с его ростом на диване спать было, скорее всего, ещё хуже, но он как раз таки выглядел довольно бодро.

— Тогда меня можно просто Киёши. Или Теппей…

— Киёши, — оборвал его Хьюга.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся тот. — У меня, если честно, всё равно это имя пока плохо ассоциируется со мной.

Хьюга вздохнул. Его надежда на то, что утром к Киёши вернётся память, рухнула.

— Ничего не вспомнил?

Он виновато пожал плечами:

— Прости.

— Да не за что извиняться. Я сегодня позвоню своей подруге, она медсестра в неврологическом отделении, проверит тебя. Неплохо бы, конечно, сходить в больницу, но пока у тебя нет противогаза — нельзя.

С этими словами Хьюга натянул штаны и собирался пойти в ванную, но тут его окликнули. Киёши сидел на диване и крутил в руках полотенце. Другой одежды у него, естественно, не было, Хьюга об этом совсем забыл, вот чёрт!

— Подожди, я сейчас.

В стиральном отсеке Хьюга нашёл свои вещи на доске для сушки, но одежды Киёши почему-то среди них не было. Терзаемый нехорошим предчувствием, он подошёл к дезинфицирующей машине. Так и есть: уровень загрязнения одежды Киёши превышал предельно допустимый, поэтому машина отправила её в утиль, о чём сейчас предусмотрительно оповещала.

В принципе, Киёши мог день походить в полотенце, холодно в доме не было, да и Рико полуголый двухметровый парень тоже бы не смутил — она вообще была не особо впечатлительной. Но всё же Киёши, разгуливающий по его дому в одном полотенце, казался Хьюге чем-то неправильным, поэтому он направился в спальню, которая встретила его затхлым запахом помещения, не обогащавшегося кислородом целый день. Зажав нос, он быстро начал вытряхивать из шкафа одежду, припоминая, что в дальнем углу был спортивный костюм, который мать купила ему на онлайн-распродаже, но промахнулась с размером. Киёши он должен быть как раз. А ещё где-то валялась старая растянутая футболка…

Футболка в итоге оказалась Киёши чуть ниже пупка, но хотя бы не стягивала в груди и плечах, а вот с размером костюма он действительно угадал.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — Хьюга махнул рукой, призывая идти за собой. — Пойдём, покажу, что тут где.

— Здесь ванная, — он открыл дверь, и в нос хлынул запах ещё более неприятный, чем в спальне: приближался сезон дождей, и канализация уже начинала вонять, хотя Хьюга затыкал все отверстия.

Киёши тоже запах явно не понравился, и он поморщился.

— У тебя здесь что-то разлагается?

— Это снаружи разлагается всё, — огрызнулся Хьюга, но потом одёрнул себя — у Киёши же частичная амнезия — и терпеливо пояснил: — Вонь — от канализации. Скоро сезон дождей, загрязнённый воздух становится влажным и оседает на землю, плюс в канализацию намывает отходы с моря, сейчас как раз подходящее течение. В общем, видишь эту кнопку? — Он ткнул в красную кнопку справа. — Это — кислородный обогатитель воздуха. Если заходишь в комнату дольше, чем на пять минут, включаешь её, выходишь — обязательно выключаешь, иначе будешь платить за кислородные баллоны сам. Да и вообще лучше находиться в одной комнате вместе, кроме ванной, разумеется.

— Понятно, — Киёши погрустнел. — Неужели нельзя что-нибудь сделать? С загрязнением, в смысле.

— Спроси у китайцев. — Хьюга зло хлопнул дверью: если бы всё было так просто! — Здесь моя спальня. Дальше кухня и одновременно столовая.

Хьюга прошёл на кухню, щёлкнул пультом от телевизора и, заглянув в холодильник, потянулся было за растворимой лапшой, но, вспомнив ехидное лицо Шоичи вчера и явно не воодушевлённое — Киёши, взял пару яиц и пошёл в чулан за рисом. В конце концов, готовить он умел — просто не любил.

Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил Киёши сидящим за столом и внимательно смотрящим новости. В Китае взорвался очередной завод, коммунистическая партия уклонилась от ответов, недалеко от Владивостока нашли поселение разумных медведей, Северная Корея проводит испытания водородной бомбы, Южная — сбегает в Японию, сама Япония травится ядовитым воздухом и страдает, все айдолы покупают противогазы «Нихон индастриз», будьте как айдол, носите «Нихон индастриз» — всё как обычно.

— В чём смысл?

От неожиданности Хьюга вздрогнул, рука дёрнулась, и крошечные яичные скорлупки угодили прямо в рис. Чертыхнувшись, он схватил палочки и попытался осколки аккуратно подцепить и вытащить.

— Руками удобнее, — кивнул Киёши на блюдо. — Я не побрезгую, — и тут же переключился: — Зачем Китаю эти заводы? Самим же невозможно в итоге там жить.

Хьюга наконец вытащил скорлупки, вымыл руки, поставил на стол тарелки, сел за него сам и только потом ответил:

— Да кто знает. Говорят, лидеры Компартии делают на этом огромные деньги, а сами живут в благоустроенных бункерах или вообще в Европе. Кто-то считает, что на самом деле заводами владеет Америка, а китайцев не выпускают за границу, поэтому они вынуждены работать, пока не умрут. Мой сэмпай на работе вообще думает, что весь Китай уже давно вымер, а заводы работают сами по себе, и когда они однажды выйдут из строя, воздух снова станет чистым. А как оно на самом деле — неизвестно, в новостях всегда показывают одно и то же, как будто за пределами Восточной Азии мира нет.

Хьюга, сам удивившись своей разговорчивости, смутился, придвинул к себе тарелку и быстро начал поедать рис. Киёши сделал то же самое, и Хьюга понадеялся, что хороший завтрак сгладит возникшее напряжение.

— Может, и правда нет, — вдруг выпалил Киёши, и Хьюга чуть не засунул палочки себе в глотку.

Можно было предполагать всё, что угодно: Рико как-то рассказывала, что её коллега верит в массовую высадку инопланетян на территорию Китая. Об очевидном даже думать нельзя - слишком страшно.. Все это знали, все боялись и все предпочитали обсуждать возможность революции панд, скрывающихся от загрязнения в бамбуковых лесах, как древние партизаны, чем то, что самый дальний международный рейс из аэропорта Нарита — на Тайвань.

Все это знали, кроме потерявшего память Киёши.

Хьюга глубоко вздохнул, призывая себя успокоиться, поднялся из-за стола, принёс из гостиной ноутбук, открыл его на странице магазина с противогазами и поставил перед Киёши:

— Выбирай.

— А деньги?

Хьюга вспомнил о переведённых Шоичи пятидесяти тысячах, и ощущение неправильности происходящего снова разлилось по телу. Он тряхнул головой, придвинул стул к Киёши и ткнул пальцем в первый не розовый и без стразиков противогаз.

— Как насчёт этого?

Киёши развернул подробное описание и вчитался.

«Как будто он что-то помнит о противогазах».

— Нет, плохой. Смотри, он не защищает от соединений бензпирена, бериллия, асбеста, оксидов хрома и некоторых других веществ. Плюс коробка устроена неудобно, быстро износится.

— А этот? — заинтересовался Хьюга и открыл вкладку с другим противогазом.

— Судя по составу смесей для фильтрации, идущих в комплекте, фосген, люизит, зарин, адамсмит, большая часть отравляющих газов — точно мимо. То есть сразу ты не умрёшь, что-то всё равно отфильтруется, но…

— Достаточно, — Хьюга вбил в поиск свой противогаз. — Этот?

Киёши сочувствующе посмотрел на него.

— Этот вообще устарел морально.

— Так, хватит, — Хьюга хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, всё это знаешь?

— Не помню, — Киёши нахмурился и потёр подбородок. — Просто знаю. Может, это было раньше моим хобби?

— Противогазы? — хмыкнул Хьюга. — Ладно, хорошо, тогда выбери два самых подходящих, по-твоему.

Себе он тоже решил купить новый: в конце концов, Шоичи всё равно за эти пятьдесят тысяч выебет его во всех смыслах, почему бы не получить от этого максимум пользы и удовольствия?

Спустя сорок минут Киёши всё-таки признал одну модель более-менее приличной, и Хьюга, которому уже надоело разглядывать то потолок, то увлечённую физиономию Киёши, с облегчением вздохнул и заказал их. Тридцать тысяч йен тут же списались с его счёта. Без Шоичи он бы точно не смог позволить себе такие траты. К примеру, его противогаз не стоил и восьми.

Он сказал Киёши выбрать себе одежду и, памятуя об уничтоженном дорогом костюме, добавил, что подешевле, а сам отошёл в другой конец столовой, чтобы позвонить Рико.

Та, к счастью, оказалась дома, услышав историю Киёши, сказала, что Хьюга — дурак, раз сразу не позвонил ей, и пообещала немедленно приехать и отлупить его. Слова у неё с делом расходились редко.

Хьюга был близок к тому, чтобы разгромить Киёши в третьей партии кой-кой, когда хлопнула внутренняя дверь. К счастью, одежду на вешалку он повесил заранее — Рико часто приходила в гости и специально оставила несколько комплектов, чтобы переодеваться — и теперь, сидя в столовой, Хьюга надеялся, что при постороннем его не будут отчитывать как школьника.

Напрасно. Рико с порога отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник и, доставая из чемоданчика всякие приборы и бегая вокруг Киёши, умудрилась прочитать целую лекцию о том, как вредна интоксикация, и что самое опасное не судороги и тошнота, а именно потеря памяти, потому что она может свидетельствовать о необратимых повреждениях головного мозга…

Хьюга застонал.

— Всё в порядке, Айда-сан. — Киёши мягко прикоснулся к её руке, в которой она держала неврологический молоток и махала им в опасной близости от носа Хьюги. — Не знаю почему, но я точно уверен, что не болен ничем смертельным.

Щёки Рико слегка порозовели, а Хьюга вдруг вспомнил, что она до сих пор не замужем, и они с Киёши вполне могли бы…

Нет. Для начала надо выяснить, кто этот Киёши вообще такой.

Рико меж тем закончила выносить мозг Хьюге и наконец начала проверять мозг Киёши. Следующие несколько минут Хьюга наблюдал, как она стучит по коленям молоточком, водит им перед глазами и что-то прощупывает на шее. Киёши вроде никакого дискомфорта не испытывал, а вот у Хьюги от мельтешения разболелась голова. Наконец Рико убрала молоток в чемодан, что-то записала на листок и положила его на стол.

— Это витамины — надо попить в целях профилактики. А это адрес хорошего врача, обязательно сходите, Киёши-сан. Внешне кажется, будто всё в порядке, но без специального обследования точный диагноз не поставить.

— Спасибо, Айда-сан.

— Завтра сходим, — кивнул Хьюга.

Рико удивлённо посмотрела на него.

— Разве тебе завтра не на работу?

А вот про работу он, если честно, совсем забыл. С другой стороны, он не ходил в отпуск уже три года, а перед сезоном дождей работы всё равно особо не было — людей в это время больше интересовала еда, чем новая мебель.

— Я возьму отпуск. Прямо сейчас скину заявление по электронке, сошлюсь на непредвиденные семейные обстоятельства.

— Что ты, не стоит… — Киёши попытался возразить, но Хьюга жестом остановил его.

— А вдруг ты забыл, как пользоваться метро? Или вообще заблудишься?

Рико неожиданно довольно заулыбалась:

— О, ну хорошо, тогда оставляю всё на тебя, Джунпей-кун, — и подмигнула.

Хьюга нахмурился. Да что с ней? Что вообще в последние два дня со всеми происходит?

— Ладно, я побежала, мне ещё к отцу надо зайти, — махнула рукой Рико и, быстро сбегав переодеться, ушла.

— Закажи витамины, — кивнул на листок Хьюга, возвратившись в столовую и усевшись на стул.

— Ты и так на меня сегодня много потратил. А я даже не знаю, когда смогу тебе всё компенсировать.

«Не я, один мой друг», — едва не брякнул он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Даже он сам не понимал, зачем Шоичи дал ему денег, явно не по доброте душевной, а уж объяснить всё Киёши — точно не смог бы.

— Да забей. — Хьюга взглянул на разбросанные по столу карты. — Может, вернёмся к игре? Мне просто не терпится взять реванш.

— С удовольствием. А хорошая у тебя девушка, кстати.

— Девушка? — Хьюга недоумённо посмотрел на него, а потом до него дошло: — А, ты про Рико? Нет, она не моя девушка. Мы просто друзья, с детства, наши семьи жили неподалёку.

— Тоже неплохо. Всем бы таких друзей.

— Я вообще гей.

— А я не помню, — печально улыбнулся Киёши и подвинул ему стопку собранных карт. — Давай, сдавай.

Шоичи позвонил ближе к десяти вечера. К этому времени Хьюга успел два раза выиграть у Киёши в кой-кой — и десять раз проиграть, посмотреть с ним старую комедию, убедиться, что никто из них не умеет готовить карри и понять, что так хорошо время он не проводил давно.

— Привет, Джунпей. Извини, у меня мало времени, так что я быстро. Оказывается, твой Киёши далеко не самый простой парень. Ничего конкретного пока сообщить не могу, потому что сам не знаю, но рекомендую из дома никуда без необходимости не выходить. Ты ведь не обращался в полицию?

— Нет. Я же говорил, что…

— Вот и не обращайся. И вообще сиди со своим Киёши тише воды, ниже травы, — продолжал тараторить Шоичи. В последний раз он казался таким взволнованным, когда сообщал, что отправляется в увлекательное путешествие на Хоккайдо. Как позже выяснилось, как раз тогда за ним якудза и гонялись. — А мне ненадолго нужно будет кое-куда съездить, поэтому я некоторое время не смогу выйти на связь….

— Шоичи!

— Я привезу тебе сувенир. Пока! — и положил трубку.

Хьюге в сердцах захотелось швырнуть смартфон в стену. Чёртов Шоичи! Как это понимать: непростой парень? Может, действительно стоит обратиться в полицию, чёрт с ними, с медицинскими расходами? Вдруг Киёши какой-нибудь бандит?

— Кто это был? — Киёши зевнул и потянулся.

— Да так. Один мой друг.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Киёши: тот сонно улыбался и забавно морщился, стараясь не зевнуть опять — и в целом вид у него был такой уютный и домашний, что Хьюга решил: не бандит. К тому же у Киёши не было татуировок.

— Давай спать.

— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Киёши и побрёл в сторону дивана.

— Эй, ты куда?

Хьюга стоял, скрестив руки, в коридоре.

— Сам же сказал — спать.

— Сегодня мы спим в спальне. И на футоне — ты.

Киёши засмеялся.

— Договорились.

А Хьюга позже, расправляя кровать, подумал, что ему почему-то жаль, что Киёши — на футоне.

***

— Ну что, выходим?

Хьюга едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Даже Лео, с одно взгляда на которого было понятно, кого и в какой позе он предпочитает, не выглядел так… Ну так…

Хьюга ещё раз взглянул на стоящего у дивана Киёши, который как раз поправлял футболку. Ярко-розовую, с солнышком посередине. Двухметровый парень в такой детско-девчачьей футболке — определённо, у его нового знакомого ужасный вкус. Хьюга усмехнулся и махнул рукой: всё равно в смоге никто ничего не разглядит.

— Что-то не так?

Он тут же нахмурился и прикрыл улыбку рукой.

— Всё так. Давай надевай дождевик, перчатки и пошли, а то опоздаем.

Киёши удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Но на улице нет дождя, я только что смотрел сводку погоды. И зачем перчатки?

Хьюга вздрогнул. Точно так же он отвечал матери на последнем курсе университета, когда окна ещё можно было открывать, дома не обшивали изоляторами, а для защиты лёгких хватало обыкновенной марлевой повязки. Хотя уже тогда стали рекомендовать носить респираторы с фильтрами и по возможности выходить на улицу в полностью закрытой одежде. Хьюга был студентом, спортсменом и встречался с самым красивым парнем в округе, поэтому точно не собирался носить, как дурак, в жару перчатки. Тогда он считал, что это всего лишь типичная материнская забота — в школе она, например, пыталась заставить надевать его зимой шапку. Поэтому Хьюга продолжал жить как обычно, пока через полгода не обнаружил, что у людей вокруг вместо лиц — респираторы, а у него самого на руке появилась кровоточащая язва. Ещё через пару месяцев язва затянулась, а мир окончательно укутался в дождевики и противогазы.

С Киёши он играть в мамочку не собирался, поэтому вытащил из шкафа огромные оранжевые перчатки, которые купил, чтобы чистить унитаз, и кинул куртку от спортивного костюма — дождевика подходящего размера у него всё равно не было.

— Надевай, — пререкаться с Киёши он тоже не собирался: сам всё поймёт, когда выйдет на улицу.

В таком виде Киёши выглядел ещё забавнее, но Хьюге было не до смеха. Он наполнил две бутылки с водой, поставил на тумбочку у входа, проверил фильтр — новый противогаз был несколько непривычен — и, вздохнув, вышел на улицу. В первый год объявления высокого уровня опасности Хьюга был близок к тому, что стать хикикомори. И даже сейчас выходить на улицу ему было неприятно.

— Ого! — Хьюга обернулся. Киёши, идущий сзади, оживлённо вертел головой. — Ничего же не видно!

Воздух вокруг и правда был почти чёрный. Что горело — нефтеперерабатывающий или угольный завод — он знать не хотел.

— Держись дорожной разметки, — ответил Хьюга и, поколебавшись немного, взял Киёши за руку. Это он знал дорогу до метро, как свои пять пальцев, а Киёши вполне мог отстать и заблудиться. — И не болтай, так фильтр быстрее расходуется.

Киёши ничего не ответил, только слегка сжал его руку, показывая, что понял, и Хьюга от этого обычного, в общем-то, жеста неожиданно для себя смутился. Давно, вроде на третьем курсе университета, он проиграл Лео желание в баскетбол, и они целый день бродили по парку Уэно, держась за руки. Большинство посетителей парка тогда косилось на них неодобрительно, а какие-то хулиганы даже попытались избить, но занятия спортом давали о себе знать — они оба бегали быстро. Сейчас же никто не обращал на них с Киёши внимания, и Хьюга подумал, что, пожалуй, дал бы себя избить, лишь бы всё стало как раньше: и воздух, и вообще.

Они зашли в метро, и мигающая вывеска с рекламой противогазов ослепила глаза. Под вывеской валялся мужчина с синюшным цветом лица, а вокруг него суетились врачи. Что ж, наверно, у него была страховка.

Когда эскалатор спустился достаточно низко, Хьюга стянул с лица противогаз, и Киёши последовал его примеру. Он выглядел непривычно сосредоточенным и больше не улыбался.

«Вспомнил?»

На станции прогремело объявление, что поезд задерживается по техническим причинам, — очередное самоубийство. До экологического кризиса по официальной статистике число самоубийств в Японии сильно сократилось, теперь статистику самоубийств никто не вёл и никто с ними не боролся. Кислорода было мало, и численность населения оказалась не в приоритете. Поэтому поезда задерживались постоянно, за опоздания на работу практически перестали ругать, а некоторые просто выходили на улицу без противогаза: говорили, что при определённом составе ядовитых веществ в воздухе можно умереть достаточно быстро и безболезненно. Может, и Киёши из таких?

Хьюга внимательно поглядел на Киёши, и тот, заметив, что на него смотрят, опять бестолково заулыбался:

— Жарко, — и для большей убедительности подёргал за куртку.

— Ещё бы. — Нет, вряд ли Киёши был самоубийцей, и вообще хватит об этом думать. Хьюга скрестил руки и самодовольной улыбнулся: — А в дождевике практически нет.

— Злой, злой Хьюга.

— Эй! — он толкнул Киёши в бок.

Поезд наконец-то подъехал, и они, смеясь, вошли в вагон. Настроение Хьюги улучшалось с каждой минутой, и он даже не сразу заметил, как кто-то хлопает его по плечу.

— Молодые люди, — пожилой мужчина неодобрительно смотрел на них, — не могли бы вести себя спокойнее? Вы тратите общественный кислород.

Настроение тут же упало ниже нуля.

— Извините, — поклонился Киёши, и мужчина, кивнув, ушёл.

Мужчина был прав, они вели себя шумно, в другое время такое поведение в вагоне метро тоже не одобрили бы, но из-за кислорода… Как же это раздражало!

— Не переживай, — шепнул ему на ухо Киёши, и Хьюга вспыхнул.

— Я не переживаю, — пробормотал он, — вот ещё, на себя посмотри.

— А я — переживаю, — серьёзно кивнул Киёши и оставшееся время задумчиво глядел перед собой.

Поездка явно не сдалась, и Хьюга не удивился бы, если бы выяснилось, что и к врачу они тоже не попадут: при регистрации что-то напутали, например, или врач уехал к экстренному больному.

Однако в приёмном пункте подтвердили их запись, автомат выдал карточки пропуска, и они, отстояв положенное время в дезинфекционном отсеке и переодевшись в грязно-зелёное больничное бельё, оказались внутри.

То, что это была дорогая частная клиника, стало понятно сразу: по недешевой и опрятной обстановке, но в первую очередь — по отсутствию шума, гама и огромных очередей. Хьюга как-то раз был в такой клинике средней руки, и ему не понравилось, но дорогое лечение его страховка не покрывала.

Миловидная медсестра выдала им стаканчики с водой, провела к кабинету и попросила немного подождать. Перед ними в очереди была только одна женщина, рядом вокруг разноцветных кубиков сидели дети с синдромом дауна и тихо пускали слюни, гудел кислородный кондиционер, из приёмной доносилась расслабляющая музыка, и Хьюга, попивая воду, блаженно прикрыл глаза. Едва ли атмосферу в больнице можно было назвать приятной, но она на удивление умиротворяла. Наверно, так было задумано: тут ведь лечили нервы, голову и всё, что с ней связано.

Хьюга почти задремал, когда его вдруг схватили за плечо. Он распахнул глаза и увидел, как женщина встала с дивана и пошла к кабинету, рядом с которым мужчина в белом халате, видимо, врач, разглядывал карточку, которую ему протягивал парень со смешными густыми бровями и отросшими волосами.

«Почти как у Лео, когда он решил постричься, а потом долго страдал», — зевнул Хьюга и собрался опять закрыть глаза — женщина наверняка пробудет на приёме не пять минут — но Киёши внезапно сдёрнул его с дивана и затащил в ближайший кабинет.

Киёши держал его за плечи руками, прижимая к стене, и Хьюга не знал, что думать. Все мысли как-то был не о том. Но не может же быть, что…

— Давай уйдём отсюда! Быстро!

Хьюга распахнул глаза — он вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

— Эй-эй, хочешь сказать, ты боишься врачей? Ты же большой мальчик, Киёши Теппей…

— Этот парень… — Киёши, судя по тревоге в голосе, кажется, вовсе не шутил. — Тот, который разговаривал с доктором. Он не должен нас увидеть.

— Ты его знаешь? — от волнения Хьюга облизнулся. С одной стороны, было замечательно, что к Киёши возвращалась память, с другой стороны, если честно, всё это походило на бред.

— Да. Нет. Не помню, — Киёши помотал головой. — Просто чувствую, что он не должен меня увидеть.

Хьюга разозлился.

— Да к этому врачу запись на месяц вперёд! Мне удалось втиснуть тебя в сегодняшнее расписание только благодаря Рико, а сейчас ты ни с того ни с сего предлагаешь уйти, потому что тебе не понравился какой-то парень?

— Дело не в том. Но я правда не могу показаться ему на глаза, — оказывается, если Киёши что-то взбрело в голову, он мог быть очень упрямым.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду, — не успел Хьюга это сказать, как его ещё сильнее прижали к стене, и он сквозь дурацкую больничную одежду почувствовал, насколько Киёши тёплый, почти горячий. Хорошо, что свет был выключен, иначе бы Киёши заметил, что он покраснел.

— Слушай, он не должен увидеть тебя, так? — Хьюга постарался говорить как можно спокойнее, но получалось плохо. — Но меня-то он точно не знает. Во всяком случае, я его — нет. Давай я выйду и посмотрю, и если этот парень уже ушёл, то ты пойдёшь на приём. Хорошо?

Некоторое время Киёши молчал и дышал ему в лоб, но потом, наконец, протянул:

— Это может быть опасно.

— В больнице есть охрана. И вообще, не можем же мы тут вечно стоять! — Хьюга резко толкнул от себя Киёши и, не дав тому опять схватить себя, высунулся за дверь. Женщина как раз выходила из кабинета, бровастого парня нигде не было видно, поэтому он буквально затащил упирающегося Киёши на приём и только после этого посмотрел, где они всё это время прятались. Женский туалет. Хьюга устало прикрыл лицо рукой и вознёс молитву всем богам, что за всё время, что они там сидели, никто не зашёл. Иначе их бы точно выставили из больницы как извращенцев.

Спустя час их всё-таки выпустили, заставив Киёши сдать кучу разных анализов и пройти несколько обследований, а Хьюгу — заплатить внушительную сумму. Теперь оставалось только ждать. При простом осмотре доктор тоже не обнаружил каких-либо серьёзных повреждений и записал Киёши на приём через три дня, когда будут получены результаты всех анализов.

По пути от метро до дома Хьюге казалось, что за ними кто-то наблюдает, но сколько бы он ни осматривался, разглядеть ему ничего не удалось. Воздух был чуть светлее, чем утром, но люди вокруг всё также походили на серые невыразительные тени — призрачная толпа, которая плыла куда-то по своим делам. Вдруг рядом с ухом раздался хлопок, тень, идущая впереди него, покачнулась и упала, рядом кто-то закричал. Призрачная толпа заколебалась, расползлась и стала беспорядочно суетиться, а Хьюга в ступоре замер на месте, медленно осознавая, что произошло. Девушка всё голосила и голосила, толпа сливалась в единый тёмный шар около неё, а прямо на него двигалась тень…

— Да чего ты встал! — Киёши дёрнул его за руку, он пошатнулся, споткнулся, и они повалились прямо в серую толпу, а над их головами просвистел ещё один хлопок.

Суета вокруг нарастала, и Хьюга, словно очнувшись ото сна, понял: вот он, их шанс! Он вскочил на ноги, схватил Киёши за рукав и треснул по спине, заставляя пригнуться. Как он и думал, испуганная толпа побежала по привычному маршруту — пятьдесят три огонька, светофор, комбини — и они сейчас ничем от них не отличались. Он обернулся — серая тень поспешила за ними, но теперь она вряд ли сможет различить их в толпе. Пока. У комбини толпа разделялась.

Не дойдя пары шагов до входа в комбини, Хьюга быстро свернул направо и, нащупав ручку, быстро открыл дверь, впихнул Киёши внутрь и зашёл сам. К их счастью, Изуки опять забыл запереть вход.

— Посторонним сюда нельзя! — раздался знакомый голос из динамика, и Хьюга перевёл дух.

— Это я, — он снял противогаз. — И один мой друг.

Воздух наполнился запахом дезинфицирующего средства, и через пару минут вторая дверь открылась.

Изуки, крутившийся в кресле перед десятком экранов, помахал им рукой.

— Хьюга привёл друга!

— Изуки!

— Ладно-ладно, прекращаю, — Изуки примирительно выставил перед собой руки. — Давно, кстати, не виделись, что привело?

Хьюга подошёл к экранам, ткнул пальцем в один из них:

— Вот. Этот тип нас преследует, — и, глядя на округлившиеся глаза Изуки, понял, что позже ему предстоит долгий разговор с выслушиванием десятка каламбуров, не иначе. — Может, здесь есть какой-нибудь чёрный вход или что-то наподобие?

Изуки помотал головой.

— Нет. Тут еще лет пять назад всё переоборудовали — дезинфицировать больше одного входа затратно, знаешь ли.

— Чёрт! — Хьюга посмотрел на экран: их преследователь в синем противогазе стоял перед выходом и внимательно разглядывал всех проходящих мимо людей, подбрасывая в руке сливу. Судя по всему, он никуда не торопился, и фильтр его был полон.

— Но, думаю, я смогу его задержать ненадолго.

— Как?

Изуки показал на сливу.

— Продукты категорически запрещено доставать из защитных упаковок, — он хитро улыбнулся. — К тому же он за неё не заплатил.

— Спасибо.

— Но ты взамен смотришь со мной целый вечер мои любимые комедии.

— А мне можно тоже посмотреть? — Киёши, который всё это время молча стоял позади, слегка улыбнулся. Вид, однако, у него был весьма безрадостный.

— Конечно, — просиял Изуки.

— Знал бы ты, на что сейчас подписался, — буркнул Хьюга.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — Изуки взял со стола противогаз. — Как только увидите, что я заговорил с этим типом, тут же бегите, и быстрее: почему-то мне кажется, что он не захочет долго выворачивать карманы передо мной.

Ещё никогда Хьюга так не радовался, что послушался внутреннего голоса разума и тоже купил себе новый противогаз. К старому подходили только маленькие и слабые фильтры, которые расходовались очень быстро, на новом же отметка показывала целых восемьдесят шесть пунктов, несмотря на долгую прогулку и возню около метро.

Хьюга вздрогнул. Только сейчас до него дошло, какой опасности подвергается Изуки. Этому парню у входа ничего не стоило устроить пальбу в оживлённой толпе у метро… Впрочем, как раз из-за этого он вряд ли будет стрелять в освещённом месте и перед камерой наблюдения к тому же. Откуда он вообще взялся, а?

Изуки меж тем подошёл к их преследователю и указал на сливу. Хьюга по-прежнему тревожился за Изуки, но больше ждать было нельзя, и они с Киёши побежали. Обогнуть магазин было никак нельзя — за ним начинался забор и незаконченная стройка, так что в любом случае им пришлось бы пройти мимо входа. Хьюга выглянул из-за угла: Изуки активно жестикулировал, показывая на кассовый аппарат внутри, видимо, призывал зайти и расплатиться за сливу. Парень наконец сдался — раздражённо выдернул руку из захвата Изуки и развернулся спиной к дороге. Этого они и ждали.

— Вперёд, — шепнул Хьюга и рванул изо всех сил. Киёши припустил за ним следом.

Они молниеносно промчались мимо входа в магазин и уже почти добежали до баскетбольной площадки, когда издалека раздался возмущённый голос Изуки. Хьюга обернулся. К счастью, с Изуки было всё в порядке: он стоял у входа и что-то громко кричал, а серая тень бежала им навстречу. Их заметили. Домой теперь бежать было нельзя, на площадке спрятаться негде, к себе их тоже никто не впустит. А если кто-то и вызовёт полицию, то она приедет тогда, когда они уже превратятся в два хладных трупа.

— Туда, — дёрнул его за руку Киёши и кинулся прямо к строительной площадке. Что ж, перспектива сломать шею казалась Хьюге всё-таки немного лучше, чем быть застреленным непонятно кем.

Он сам не понял, как перемахнул через забор, но после этого его нога ухнула вниз, и он упал бы… непонятно, куда упал, если бы его не подхватил Киёши. Тому как будто установили на противогаз прибор ночного видения — во всяком случае, ямы и балки он обходил идеально; Хьюга бы уже давно расшиб себе голову, если бы бежал один. Они пробрались в недостроенный первый этаж, и Хьюга, прикинув, решил, что с улицы их не разглядеть, а площадь стройки настолько большая, что при такой ужасной видимости можно искать их целый день и всё равно не найти. Как раз в этот миг парень прошёл мимо того места, где они прятались, — и обернулся.

У Хьюги пересохло во рту. Вроде их пока не заметили, но стоит ему только войти, как они окажутся на виду. На расстоянии выстрела. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять…

Под рукой оказался камень — парень сделал шаг к ним навстречу. Камень весил достаточно, чтобы вырубить человека, ударив по голове, но их застрелят быстрее, чем Хьюга окажется на расстоянии для удара. А вот если этот камень кинуть…

Их заметили.

Преследователь быстро вытащил пистолет, Хьюга схватил камень и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, бросил.

Попал. Баскетбольные навыки неожиданно пригодились.

Парень с глухим стуком упал на бетон, а у Хьюга почувствовал, что тоже сейчас упадёт… Он ведь кинул камень точно в голову, и если попал прямо в неё… Он убил человека!

Его замутило. Он не слушающимися руками достал смартфон и тупо смотрел на него, не зная, кого сначала вызвать — скорую или полицию.

— Он жив, — Киёши вдруг похлопал его по руке. — Я проверил пульс, всё нормально. Ты не сильно его задел, скоро очнётся. Пошли скорее.

Как они дошли до дома, Хьюга помнил плохо. Кажется, Киёши тащил его едва ли не за руку, а он только невнятно мычал, когда они сворачивали не туда.

Ключи он смог вставить в замок с третьей попытки, а потом долго стоял и смотрел на две бутылки с водой, ожидая, когда закончится дезинфекция. Киёши с отсутствующим видом сидел рядом.

Отсчитав положенные двадцать минут, он машинально закинул одежду в стиральный отсек, открыл дверь, схватил полотенце… Руки дрожали — полотенце упало, Хьюга потянулся за ним, Киёши — тоже, их пальцы встретились… В следующий миг Хьюга уже валялся на полу, жадно целуя Киёши. Пальцы по-прежнему дрожали, но теперь от возбуждения. У Киёши было идеальное тело, Хьюге хотелось трогать его, обнимать, слиться с ним, но он только мог извиваться на полу, подставляясь под ласки, цепляться за плечи и волосы и разводить ноги шире, прося о большем. Киёши наконец это понял и обхватил его член рукой. Хьюга охнул — слишком хорошо, а когда Киёши начал равномерно двигать рукой вверх-вниз, уже не мог ни о чём думать и лишь тихо постанывал.

Кончил он постыдно быстро и некоторое время бездумно глядел на потолок, приходя в себя. Киёши быстро водил рукой по своему члену, пока не кончил тоже, и теперь просто лежал рядом. Было хорошо. И всё же Хьюгу не покидала мысль, что он что-то забыл…

— Кислород!

— Презервативы! — воскликнули они одновременно, а потом посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно же пришли к выводу:

— Спальня.

Хотелось обнимать Киёши, целовать его, трахаться, в конце концов. Думать о сегодняшнем дне не хотелось совершенно.

***

Хьюга валялся на кровати с ноутбуком и щёлкал всякие видеоролики, за стенкой шумела вода — Киёши плескался в душе. Они занимались сексом уже два раза за утро, совершенно наплевав на кислородные баллоны, а к вечеру, Хьюга чувствовал, займутся и третий. И вообще выходить из спальни куда-то дальше ванной Хьюга сегодня категорически не собирался, поэтому сейчас просматривал ролики, грыз принесённое Киёши печенье и раздумывал, какой бы фильм им посмотреть. О вчерашнем никто из них не заговаривал. Да и о чём было говорить? Киёши преследовавшего их парня из больницы всё равно не помнил и рассказать, почему за ним гоняются, не мог, а Хьюга не знал вообще ничего. Шоичи же как назло не брал трубку, поэтому единственное, что оставалось — не думать. И наслаждаться моментом, потому что, как знать, вдруг завтра, когда он решит выйти из дома, ему проломят череп? Преследователь ведь мог просмотреть камеры в больнице и узнать, кто он и где живёт.

— О, а я это место знаю, — Киёши плюхнулся на кровать рядом, окатив его множеством мелких прохладных капелек, и теперь пытался пристроить руку то ли ему на ягодицу, то ли между ними.

Хьюга отпихнул руку в сторону.

— Его все знают. Это же острова Гото.

Первый и последний раз он был на островах Гото, на Накадори, если быть точнее, на втором курсе, в тренировочном лагере. Шоичи тогда уже стал капитаном, а Хьюга — вице-капитаном, и в одночасье разбил мечту всей команды неплохо отдохнуть на университетские деньги, заставив всех усиленно тренироваться по системе Айды Кагеторы. Впрочем, Айдой Кагеторой он всё-таки не был, поэтому силы на то, чтобы после тренировок купаться, ловить рыбу и флиртовать с отдыхающими девушками у команды оставались. Сам Хьюга тоже неплохо провёл время с Шоичи — около тренировочного лагеря было полно уединённых мест.

— Не в этом смысле, — Киёши стащил у него из тарелки печенье и жевал его, задумчиво глядел в экран. — Как будто я туда не просто отдыхать приезжал, а ну, знаешь, жил.

Сердце Хьюги пропустило удар.

— Ну-ка, а теперь подробнее.

— Да не знаю я… — вдруг Киёши буквально подскочил и уставился в экран. — Вот здесь! Да, здесь я точно жил.

«Наруматиура, остров Нару, Гото», — прочитал Хьюга надпись.

«И как его занесло в Токио?»

Первым желанием Хьюги, к стыду своему, было похлопать Киёши по плечу, сказать «как круто» и переключить ролик. Ему и без воспоминаний было с Киёши хорошо. Но потом он вспомнил вчерашнюю стрельбу у метро, пробежку по стройке и осознал, что с его стороны было бы малодушно понадеяться, что всё как-нибудь разрешиться само собой.

— Решено, мы сегодня же летим туда, — Хьюга закрыл плеер и полез искать ближайшие рейсы «Нарита-Фукуэ». Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил, что дальше Нагасаки самолёты не летали и корабли не ходили тоже. Он припомнил, что несколько месяцев назад в новостях часто говорили о революционном научном проекте, который помог бы очистить воздух сразу над большой территорией. И вроде бы местом, где этот проект испытывали, были острова Гото. Возможно, транспорт слишком загрязнял воздух, поэтому его туда не допускали? Так или иначе, похоже, узнать что-то можно было только на месте — Хьюга заказал два билета до аэропорта Нагасаки. Самолёт отправлялся через четыре часа.

***

К концу дня Хьюга думал: ему очень повезло, что он живёт в Токио. И если в Омуре, где они приземлились, было ещё более-менее терпимо, то в самом Нагасаки дым стоял плотной стеной. До Китая было меньше тысячи километров.

Они с Киёши в молчании дошли до порта и обнаружили табличку, которая сообщала, что круизный порт Нагасаки закрыт на неопределённое время. Хьюга огляделся по сторонам — возможно, кто-то из прохожих смог бы пояснить, что случилось, — но как назло улица была пустынна. Как-то глупо было лететь через всю Японию, чтобы потоптаться на берегу моря и вернуться обратно ни с чем.

— Пойдём.

«Неужели Киёши уже смирился?»

Однако спустя полчаса Хьюга заметил, что идут они не к автобусной остановке, а мимо церкви Оура, через район Наминохирамати и дальше на юг. Хьюга не спрашивал, куда они направляются, и только терпеливо ждал: похоже, будто к Киёши возвращалась память, и он не хотел мешать. Через час они вышли к старым заброшенным докам, и Хьюга хотел возмутиться: «Зачем?» — но тут увидел покачивающийся на волнах катер.

Киёши спустился на пристань, сосредоточенно посмотрел по сторонам и вдруг подбежал к одному из старых ящиков. Через пару секунд у него в руке были ключи.

Хьюга, кажется, приоткрыл рот от удивления.

— Не спрашивай, — предупреждающе поднял руку Киёши, запрыгивая на катер. — Я просто знал, что здесь стоит катер, а в том ящике — ключи от него, но откуда — понятия не имею.

— Но ты хотя бы умеешь им управлять? — спросил Хьюга, забираясь вслед за ним.

Киёши призадумался.

— Вроде да.

— Вроде?!

— Другие варианты?

«Отправиться домой!» — чуть не ляпнул Хьюга, но вовремя прикусил язык. Памятью Киёши он рисковать не мог, да и никто его на Гото силой не тащил — наоборот, он предложил эту поездку сам. Так что променял мягкую постель на увлекательное плавание на хлипком катере сквозь плотный тёмно-серый смог с человеком, который ещё два дня назад не помнил, как его зовут, он исключительно по своей воле. И теперь лишь молился о том, чтобы они не натолкнулись на риф, скалу или чтобы их не закрутило в воронку.

В итоге до Наруматиуры они добрались, когда уже начинало темнеть, но, к счастью, без происшествий. Вообще на островах было как-то тихо. То есть на Гото и раньше не было особо шумно и людно, но минут двадцать назад они проплывали мимо рыбацкой деревни, и хотя Хьюга смог рассмотреть дома и лодки на воде — ни людей, ни хотя бы привычной для населённых пунктов светящейся разметки не было. Хьюга почти объяснил себе это бедностью деревни, но в Наруматиуре, довольно крупном по меркам Гото городке, он разметки тоже не обнаружил. На берегу было темно и пустынно, и Хьюга, пытаясь подсветить себе дорогу фонариком на смартфоне, в итоге вляпался прямо в сгнившую рыбу и пожалел, что не взял с собой нормальный фонарь. Он попытался обтереть ботинок о прибрежный камень, но только больше испачкал его. Выругавшись, Хьюга опять посветил перед собой фонариком и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, зашагал вперёд. Киёши нагнал его и неожиданно взял за руку.

— Да не потеряюсь я! — смутился Хьюга, хотел было отдёрнуть руку, но заметил, что Киёши всего трясёт, и передумал.

«Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?»

Они продвигались вглубь городка: на улицах у домов стояли редкие автомобили, мотоциклы, но в основном — велосипеды, ветер гонял по тротуару газетные листы, скрипела вывеска столовой, но ни света, ни людей по-прежнему не было видно, а Киёши, казалось, нервничал всё больше и больше. Вдобавок у Хьюги начали чесаться руки — наверное, нервозность передалась и ему.

Они вышли к небольшому, засыпанному песком полю, похожему на школьное. Поле, насколько Хьюга мог разглядеть, не выглядело заброшенным, и его это обрадовало: раз школа работала, то в городе люди всё-таки жили. К тому же, даже ночью в школе должен находиться охранник, который вполне мог если не впустить их, то хотя бы сказать, где здесь можно остановиться. С этими мыслями Хьюга открыл калитку…

— Стой! — закричал Киёши, но было поздно. Хьюга увидел их… Это… Небольшую группу людей, человек пять, с плакатами и транспарантами. Небольшую группу разлагающихся вздувшихся трупов.

Хьюге срочно потребовалось проблеваться.

— Не снимай! — Киёши скрутил ему руки за спиной. — Дыши глубоко. Спокойно, ровно, глубоко… Вот так. Главное — не снимай.

— Как трогательно, — из тени вышел с фонариком в одной руке и пистолетом — в другой. Синий противогаз — Хьюга его узнал.

— Боишься, что твоего дружка тоже разнесёт, как этих? — синий противогаз подопнул один из трупов. — Глупая смерть, ты прав. Те, кто не пытался протестовать, а просто спрятался в своих домах, прожили на несколько дней дольше.

«Спокойно. Ровно. Глубоко. Спокойно. Ровно. Глубоко».

— Но не бойся. Я застрелю вас обоих быстрее.

«И камня под рукой нет…»

Человек в синем противогазе, лавируя между трупами, приближался всё ближе.

— А потом мы постепенно тут всё уничтожим, и через несколько лет никто и не вспомнит, что на островах Гото жили люди, — щёлкнул предохранитель. — Жаль, конечно, что эксперимент провалился, да, Киёши-сэнсей?

— Не знаю, кто ты и что тебе надо, но нас будут искать! — выкрикнул Киёши, и Хьюге захотелось рассмеяться. Он ведь никому не сказал, что поехал сюда: Шоичи опять был вне зоны доступа, а Рико с Изуки он и так доставил немало хлопот. Так что если его и схватятся, то на Гото искать даже не подумают.

— Искать? — синий противогаз рассмеялся. — Я тебя уже нашёл! А больше некому. Вот и стоило сбегать? Как будто отследить тебя так тяжело — достаточно разослать фотографию во все полицейские участки и больницы и обязательно кто-нибудь позвонит. Например, тот законопослушный врач, к которому ты вчера ходил.

Он выставил пистолет вперёд.

— Я бы ещё поговорил, но мне не нравится местный климат, прости. И прощай.

В глазах подозрительно защипало. Хотелось думать о чём-нибудь хорошем. Например, о том, что он прожил хорошую жизнь, и что умрёт не один. А, нет, это плохая мысль…

Раздался выстрел, сердце дрогнуло, ноги подкосились, и Хьюга стал точно невесомым.

«Так вот она какая, смерть», — подумал он, закрыл глаза и приготовился ждать, когда за его душой придёт жнец.

— Ух, едва не опоздал!

«Так быстро?» — из любопытства Хьюга приоткрыл один глаз. Жнец стоял рядом, убирал в кобуру пистолет и подозрительно напоминал Шоичи…

— Блядь!

— Ожил? — Шоичи приветливо помахал ему рукой. — Киёши-сан, можешь больше не держать его, думаю, он сможет и сам стоять.

Окончательно придя в себя, Хьюга обнаружил, что Киёши всё это время держал его руки за спиной и вдобавок подхватил за пояс, когда он стал падать. А синий противогаз…

— Ты убил его?! — человек в синем противогазе валялся на земле, и ничего другого Хьюга предположить не смог.

— Вот ещё. — Шоичи достал фотоаппарат и теперь старательно прикручивал объектив. — Какой мне смысл убивать ценного свидетеля и одного из главных подозреваемых? — Он вытащил из кармана прозрачную ампулу и потряс ею. — Всего лишь снотворное. Через часа три очнётся, как раз успеем доставить куда надо.

Шоичи встал прямо перед ним и сделал несколько фотографий, подошёл к одному из трупов — заснял его крупным планом, подался немного вправо — труп и синий противогаз наверняка попали в один кадр…

— Что за хрень тут вообще происходит? — заорал Хьюга, чувствуя, что ещё немного и он свихнётся.

Шоичи оторвался от фотографирования.

— Кхм… Геноцид? Экоцид? — он покачал головой. — Нет, не то, они же не умышленно. В общем, если кратко: эксперимент по внедрению машины для очистки воздуха пошёл не так, и все умерли.

— А Киёши? — тот до сих пор стоял у него за спиной, и Хьюге в голову пришло простое объяснение всему: — Получается, Киёши — единственный, кто выжил после внедрения этой машины?

Шоичи на секунду замер, а затем покачал головой:

— Киёши-сан — её изобретатель.

***

Над головой раздался какой-то звук, похожий на шум лопастей приближающегося вертолёта, но Хьюге было лень поднимать голову. Абсолютно лень.

— О, а вот и Аомине-кун. — Шоичи опять замельтешил перед глазами. — Прошу всех немного отодвинуться, а то с него станется приземлиться прямо на нас.

Хьюга послушно отошёл к калитке и безразлично наблюдал за тем, как Шоичи показывает Киёши на что-то рукой, а потом они берут с двух сторон парня в синем противогазе и оттаскивают к забору. Шоичи достал из рюкзака два фонарика и начал быстро ими махать, показывая, где они находятся. Через минуту площадку озарил свет прожекторов и на неё действительно опустился вертолёт, полицейский, судя по эмблеме. Одно из колёс проехало прямо по трупу, отчего его голова размазалась по земле, как переспелая хурма.

— Как неаккуратно, — Шоичи покачал головой. Судя по его бодрому настрою, его происходящее совершенно не задевало. Хьюга даже думать не хотел, когда тот успел привыкнуть к подобным вещам. Оказывается, он многого о своём друге не знал.

Из вертолёта выпрыгнул высокий крепкий парень, быстро что-то обсудил с Шоичи — Хьюга не расслышал, шум мешал — и, подхватив парня в синем противогазе, снова забрался внутрь.

— Проходим, не стесняемся, — Шоичи приглашающе указал на вертолёт.

Хьюга пожал плечами и залез в кабину. Два места из четырёх занимал синий противогаз, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как сесть рядом с Киёши и отодвинуться как можно дальше. Находиться с ним рядом было физически неприятно. Шоичи уселся на место второго пилота, и Хьюга бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что он умеет вертолётом управлять. Он бы не удивился, наверно, даже узнай, что Рико — бывшая балерина, а Изуки — северокорейский шпион, ему казалось, будто он не знает ни о ком ничего. И совершенно не разбирается в людях.

Двери захлопнулись, и кабина наполнилась белой дымкой — неужели в вертолёте тоже есть система очищения?

— Всё, можно снять противогазы, — через десять минут объявил Шоичи и развернулся к ним.

— Ну и ну, — он покачал головой. Они с Киёши сидели на максимально возможном расстоянии друг от друга, и вряд ли их лица были особо радостными. — Не думал, что вы так далеко зайдёте. Мне и то потребовалось больше времени, чтобы Джунпея-куна уломать.

Так вот он о чём. Скотина.

— Шоичи, просто заткнись, — процедил сквозь зубы Хьюга и поглядел в окно. Не то чтобы из него что-то было видно кроме сплошной серости. Они набирали высоту.

— Как скажешь, — он снова отвернулся. — А я как раз хотел объяснить, что к чему.

— Вот уж будь любезен, — этот Аомине наконец-то подал голос. — Хочу знать, ради чего я едва ли не на коленях выпрашивал у Харасавы служебный вертолёт.

— Ради меня? — Аомине недовольно прицыкнул, и Шоичи успокаивающе помахал рукой. — Хорошо, убедил. С чего бы начать…

Отчего-то Хьюге было совсем не интересно. Больше всего ему хотелось оказаться дома, набрать горячую ванну и сидеть в ней, пока последние три дня не сотрутся из навсегда из памяти.

— Как вы все знаете, несколько месяцев назад было объявлено о запуске уникального проекта по очищению воздуха. В качестве площадки для эксперимента предлагалось выбрать один из островов Гото, Нару, потому что, с одной стороны, до него было близко добираться от основных японских островов, с другой — Гото расположены недалеко от Китая и можно сразу проверить действие машины на высоких уровнях загрязнения, и наконец — на острове проживало не так много людей, и их можно было быстро эвакуировать перед началом эксперимента. Это было изложено в первоначальном проекте, который подал в Департамент экологической безопасности, — Шоичи сделал паузу, — изобретатель машины и руководитель проекта Киёши Теппей-сан.

Хьюга краем глаза отметил, как Киёши вздрогнул, и скривился: очень удобно терять память, когда из-за тебя погибли сотни людей.

— Знали бы вы, каких трудов мне стоило вынести из Департамента это прошение…

— Давай дальше, — поторопил Аомине. — Ещё успеешь похвастаться.

— Как грубо, — Шоичи вздохнул, но, тем не менее, продолжил: — А дальше получилось так, что Департамент передумал эвакуировать людей перед началом эксперимента, несмотря на все последующие прошения Киёши-сана. Они у меня, кстати, тоже есть — в Департаменте многие не одобряют своё руководство, но весьма одобряют деньги.

— Смысл? — Аомине дёрнул за рычаг, и вертолёт накренился — они разворачивались.

Шоичи потянулся, и Хьюга был готов поставить все свои деньги, что он в этот момент безумно улыбается. Так он делал всегда, когда был доволен собой, а сейчас, судя по всему, он был доволен собой безмерно.

— Деньги же. Это довольно дорогое удовольствие — переселять несколько сотен людей в условиях экологического кризиса и нехватки кислорода. К тому же восхищённые лица людей, впервые за несколько лет увидевших солнце, могло бы послужить хорошей рекламой Департаменту. Он как-то в последнее время вообще не пользуется популярностью у населения.

— А что потом? — словно со стороны Хьюга услышал свой голос. Похоже, ему всё-таки не было абсолютно всё равно.

— Джунпей-кун наконец-то проснулся, — хмыкнул Шоичи.

«Джунпей-кун?» — впервые обратил внимание Хьюга. Обычно степень уважительности обращения Шоичи к близким людям была обратно пропорциональна степени недовольства ими. Значит, Шоичи за что-то на него злился. Впрочем, Хьюга сам на себя злился настолько, что обращаться к себе «Хьюга-сама» было бы в самый раз.

— А потом что-то пошло не так, и машина вместо того, чтобы очищать воздух, стала его ещё больше загрязнять. Точнее, сначала она просто перестала его очищать и выбрасывала наружу в том же состоянии. Киёши-сан тут же написал ещё пачку прошений об эвакуации людей, но их, в отличие от первых, даже не передали в Токио — они так и остались лежать в столе у назначенного местного руководителя. В проект было вложено уже слишком много денег, чтобы сворачивать его, по мнению Департамента, из-за какой-то ерунды.

— Те документы у тебя? — спросил Аомине.

Шоичи кивнул:

— Конечно. В итоге, как я уже сказал, машина начала загрязнять воздух, сначала едва заметно. Киёши-сан попытался её отключить, однако его успели поймать. Тогда руководители Департамента заперли его в доме, как особо опасного вредителя, и решили управлять проектом сами, — Шоичи постукал пальцами по подлокотнику. — Насколько я знаю, руководитель Департамента по образованию экономист, а местный директор с трудом закончил биологический факультет, так что результат вы видели. Теперь там даже в противогазе нельзя находиться на воздухе больше часа, а от повреждений кожи привычная одежда не спасёт.  


Хьюга стащил перчатки и посмотрел на чесавшиеся руки. Кожа на них шелушилась и местами слазила. А ведь, действительно, на Шоичи был полный защитный костюм…

— Так что на Нару, Хисаке, Вакамацу и Каба если и выжили, то только тараканы, а остальные острова Гото под надзором специальных служб Департамента, и въезд и выезд с них строжайше запрещён. Департамент, насколько мне известно, в отчёте для правительства опять всё свалил на китайцев. Впрочем, о массовой гибели людей правительство пока не знает.

— Но почему не эвакуировали людей, когда стало понятно, что происходит? — закричал Хьюга.

— Чтобы избежать паники, — Шоичи пожал плечами. — Ты же знаешь, люди до сих пор верят, что нынешняя ситуация — временная, и кто-нибудь всё обязательно исправит: правительство, могучие рейнджеры, Куросаки Ичиго или зелёные человечки с Марса. А эвакуировать людей — это всё равно что расписаться в собственном бессилии. И посеять среди населения панику. А дальше сценарий ясен — токийское метро заваливает трупами, самые пессимисты кончают с собой, не дотерпев до Аокигахары, в магазинах заканчивается еда, люди отказываются выходить из дома, предприятия встают, транспорт парализован. Хаос.

— Утрируешь, — Аомине хмыкнул. — Я бы продолжал верить в зелёных человечков.

Шоичи рассмеялся.

Хьюга с облегчением вздохнул. Вроде всё было ясно, и даже Киёши оказывался почти не виноват. Кстати, о Киёши…

— А как Киёши очутился в Токио?

Шоичи обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Откуда, ты думаешь, я обо всём этом узнал?

Киёши, который до этого неподвижно сидел и глядел в пол, вдруг поднял голову.

— Я… Мне… Кажется, мне удалось выбраться из комнаты, где меня держали, и угнать катер. Тот, с пристани. Не помню точно, — он потёр пальцами виски.

— А я помню, — Шоичи заулыбался. Выглядело это, если честно, жутковато. — Однажды вечером мне позвонили из Нагасаки и поведали вот эту грустную историю, взяв с меня обещание рассказать всем правду. После чего мы договорились встретиться с Киёши-саном на следующий день в обед в одном из ресторанчиков Синдзюку, но он так и не пришёл. Как позже выяснилось, меня опередили.

Шоичи ткнул пальцем в парня в синем противогазе.

— Знакомьтесь, глава особого подразделения Департамента экологической безопасности. Джунпей-кун, он тебе случайно никого не напоминает?

Хьюга привстал и стянул с него противогаз. Точно, именно этого парня он видел пару раз рядом с Шоичи в университете. Последний помнится ещё сокрушался, что никак не получается затащить его в баскетбольный клуб. Как же его звали?

— Отличная шишка, – присвистнул Шоичи и с любопытством поглядел на Хьюгу: похоже, об их стычке у метро он уже знал. — И представьте моё удивление, когда я обнаружил пропавшего Киёши-сана голым на диване у Джунпея-куна. Который вместо того, чтобы послушаться меня и сидеть дома, пока я бегал между полицией и Департаментом, по его просьбе, между прочим, едва не угробил и себя, и Киёши-сана.

Так вот почему Шоичи злился. Интересно, потому что ему была важна его жизнь или потому что смерть Киёши испортила бы сенсацию? Впрочем, скорее всего, из-за того и другого одновременно.

— И с чего вообще Киёши решил позвонить именно тебе?

Шоичи поправил очки.

— Всё-таки если у кого здесь проблемы с памятью, так это у тебя. Он же тоже играл в баскетбол в средней школе, моя команда, например, пересекалась с их командой пару раз на площадке. Потом он, правда, повредил колено и ушёл из спорта. А пару лет назад я столкнулся с ним в одном из баров Ни-Тёмэ, мы разговорились и с тех пор стали время от времени встречаться, пропустить по стаканчику.

Хьюга подозрительно покосился на него.

— Только выпить, — Шоичи подмигнул. — Честное слово.

Вертолёт вдруг покачнуло, тряхнуло, и он застыл на месте.

Аомине хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику.

— Приехали.

***

Их продержали в полиции целый день. Снимали опечатки пальцев, фотографировали, допрашивали, держали в коридоре просто так — Хьюга даже успел вздремнуть — в итоге взяли согласие на участие в программе защиты свидетелей. Аомине привёз их в маленький домик на окраине Токио, бросил связку ключей и, сказав, что вернётся вечером с продуктами, строго-настрого запретил выходить из дома и кому-либо звонить. Родителей, Рико и Изуки пообещал предупредить Шоичи.

Они с Киёши застыли посередине комнаты друг напротив друга — неловкость, повисшая в воздухе, была почти осязаема.

— Прости, — одновременно выпалили они.

Хьюга устало опустился на кровать.

— За что? Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Киёши сел рядом.

— Эти люди погибли из-за меня. Именно я где-то допустил ошибку в расчётах. Именно из-за меня машина стала работать неправильно. Именно…

— Заткнись, а, — Хьюга обхватил его за плечи и повали на кровать. — Всё я да я, какой поразительный эгоцентризм!

Киёши печально улыбнулся.

— Но в том, что ты оказался впутан во всё это, точно виноват только я.

Хьюга не сдержался и щёлкнул его по носу.

— Ну уж нет! За свои действия я пока могу нести ответственность сам. — Он призадумался. — К тому же, если честно, в последние годы в моей жизни не происходило ничего интересного. Точнее, вообще не происходило ничего.

— То есть сейчас тебе было весело?

Хьюга усмехнулся:

— Охренеть как, — и тут же добавил: — Но я не сожалею о том, что встретился с тобой. Честно.

Киёши улыбнулся, и они некоторое время лежали в тишине, пока Хьюга вдруг не вспомнил, что его интересовал ещё один вопрос:

— А как ты от Ханамии сбежал?

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в конструкции замков, с детства люблю всякие механизмы, а он как раз на время отлучился, видимо, решил, что я не сбегу без противогаза. И внимательно осмотреть меня то ли не додумался, то ли не успел. Так что я выпил последние оставшиеся адсорбирующие таблетки и удрал. К сожалению, я столкнулся с Ханамией у метро, и мне пришлось изрядно попетлять, убегая, из-за чего я пробыл на загрязнённом воздухе дольше допустимого, отключился и в итоге частично потерял память из-за интоксикации. Я даже сейчас всего не помню, особенно то, что было после введения чрезвычайного режима…

— И не вспоминай, — Хьюга наклонился и поцеловал его.

Они валялись на кровати и целовались, целовались и валялись — Хьюга потерял счёт времени и очнулся только, когда услышал стук в окно.

Дождь. По изолирующей панели стучал дождь и крупными жёлтыми каплями стекал вниз.

— Сезон дождей в этом году рано.

— Климат меняется, — проговорил Киёши и опять утянул его на кровать.

Они целовались, стаскивая с себя одежду и переплетаясь ногами и руками, а жёлтый дождь продолжал биться в окно, но, к счастью, пока не мог попасть внутрь.


End file.
